A World Without You
by novalightstar
Summary: Since joining the Vexos, Gus has been completely loyal to Master Spectra, but there is always one thing in the back of his mind. Sarah.


Pairing: Gus Grav x OC  
Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan, nor do I own Gus Grav or any characters you recognize.  
This was originally a songfic and I originally had the lyrics in the story. I have been forced to remove them, but if you want to listen to the song it was heartattack by Enrique Iglesias.

AN: I'm sorry if Gus is a little OOC but I tried my best, this is my first fanfic so Please read and review! :) Enjoy!

Dear Sarah,

I loved you from the very second I laid eyes on you. When you finally became mine I was the happiest guy in Vestal. I thought you'd always be with me. I thought you loved me too.

We did everything. You did everything for me. Even when I left for a long time without a word, or phone call or even a letter. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I never treated you better then I should of. I'm sorry for being a jerk.

I've heard you're with the resistance now. I shouldn't care what you do; you can do what you want. You're not mine anymore. Go make a fool of yourself. Master Spectra will prevail… We will win and… and… I miss you. I miss you more than I thought I would.

I was stupid. I am stupid. Sarah why didn't I see this coming. I let you slip away. I was the fool. I still am the fool.

I finally realized the day you left me, after reading your good-bye note. I knew I made the wrong choice. I loved you. I got angry, I thought I could live without you. I don't want to be me anymore without you. I don't think I can. I don't think I will.

I guess I never appreciated all the things you did. The way your eyes sparkle when you won a brawl, how your hugs calmed me when I got frustrated. Your smile would brighten my mood. How sweet your lips taste. The way you gave me butterflies when you walked into a room.

I never gave you anything back in return. I never bought you anything. Not even flowers even though I know roses are your favorite.

I was always with Master Spectra, training trying to get better. You told me as a brawler you understood but as my girlfriend, you missed me. Those words burn into my mind all the time. I didn't understand you needed me more. I should've been around more. I'm sorry.

I heard you were with that Ace guy. I saw you one day I wanted so badly to embrace you but I saw another in my place. He was holding you the way I did. I saw you smile. I felt my heart break, I guess I deserve it. I did it to you first.

I never thought I'd miss you. You've moved on so why can't I? I didn't think it would hurt this much. I feel so stupid.

I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw you again still in his arms again. The way he held your hand, they way he pulled you back into him. He wanted kiss you, I could tell. He was going to regret ever touching you. But then I remembered, you left me. You aren't mine anymore. Do you think about me at all? Do you see me when he touches you? Have you forgotten me?_  
_I don't want to be me without you.

I shouldn't have let you go. Stopped loving you. I should of never let it go this far. Sarah._**  
**_Vestal is nothing. It's like living in a world of grey with no color to brighten my life. No you in my life. You were my life in color._**  
**_

Never in a million years would I have thought it would hurt this bad. I never thought someone could do this to heart stopped beating since I realized…_**  
**_

Your gone from my life. At the start I didn't think I wanted you back but now…

I'm not the same guy you fell in love with. I don't want to be him anymore. Not in a world without you. I'm different now. We both are. But I don't want to be in this world without you. It's not the same. I'm a Vexo, you're a Resistance member. I don't want it this way. It's not the same without you Sarah. I want you here by my side._  
_

I heard that Ace guy loves you. You deserve to be loved. Not by him, by me.

I didn't think I care. I didn't think I miss you. But God. I'm so stupid.  
Sarah, I feel like a fool for ever letting you go. I still and will always love you.

Gus.

* * *

A brown-haired girl sat in her room, with her brown eyes scanning the paper. Her eyes welling with tears.

"Sarah what's wrong?" A boy with pale green hair leaned against her door frame. His grey eyes filled with worry. He walked over to the crying girl whom he embraced in a hug.

"It's nothing Ace, please don't worry." She gave him a peck on the lips

"I won't" he whispered in her ear, returning her kiss. He soon left her alone, she re-read the letter over and over until she had memorized. Pulling out a sheet of paper and grabbed a pen and began to write.

* * *

A long blue haired boy stood gazing out the window of the Vexo's hovercraft.

"Gus." He turned to see the masked leader.

"Yes Master Spectra?"

"This came for you." He handed him a letter, with 3 letters written on it. _GUS_. He knew who it was from. He thanked his master before running to his room and locking the door. He took a heavy breath and opened the letter.

_Gus,_

_ I still love you too.  
_

_ Sarah._

It was short and simple. It made his heart stop. He only let a single droplet fall from his eyes. I'm going to have to figure out a way to get you back. "I can't live in this world without you Sarah."


End file.
